El Instituto Londinense
by LokiSexual
Summary: Arthur Kirkland llega a un instituto donde asisten todos los demás personajes de Hetalia. Varias parejas. USA x UK, AustriaXSwitz, SpainxS.Italy, GermanyxN.Italy, LitxPolo.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Este es mi primer fic de Axis Powers Hetalia, así que no se si estará muy mal Pues eso, aquí os dejo el fic.

Advertencia: No se me dan bien los fics, así que los personajes pueden tener cambios de humor que no tienen porqué tener, sorry. También, Hetalia no es mío, yo solo los utilizo, son personajes creados por Hidekaz Himaruya.

**01.-La llegada.**

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda se bajo de un taxi inglés, como todos los que había en toda la comarca. Aunque él era de allí, no conocía esa institución hasta ahora. Le pareció sorprendente la hermosura del edificio, que parecía tallado en puro bronce con detalles en plata, más era la piedra de la que estaban hechos todos los edificios de Gran Bretaña, terriblemente barata (para ahorrar) quien daba esa sensación.

-Great place.-se dijo a si mismo sin sonreír. Avanzó unos pasos tirando de su maleta y abrió la puerta-.

Dentro era igual o más de magnífico. Tenía las paredes pintadas de un blanco sucio y las ventanas decoradas con hermosas vidrieras de colores. No vio a nadie cerca, así que supuso que debería ir a la recepción de aquel instituto.

Sí, aquel edificio era un instituto, y un chico rubio, a parte de inglés, iba a asistir a esas clases. No tenía ni idea de que haría allí, pero le daba igual, tenía que estudiar de un modo u otro.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿me podría decir donde está el Salón de Actos?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa, curvándose en el mostrador para llegar a mirar a la recepcionista de aquel estableciimiento.

-Claro, Mr. Kirkland, ahí es, la puerta grande.-dijo la mujer señalando a la puerta con la mano derecha-.

-Muchas gracias, Mss. Marie.-dijo este con un inclinamiento de cabeza hacia la mujer. Volvió a coger sus cosas con la mano izquierda para disponerse a ir a la Sala de Actos-.

Abrió con poca fuerza la gran puerta. Ahora entendió porqué no había nadie en el recibidor; casi todos los estudiantes estaban ahí. Fue a sentarse en donde ponía 'Kirkland', en la segunda fila, y se sentó. A su lado vio a un chico pequeño, de unos 4 años menos que él, que balanceaba las piernas en la silla. Tendría unos 12 años. Era rubio y con ojos azules.

-Qué tarde llegaste, Art.-le dijo el niño, mirándole-.

-Sí, lo sé, el taxi se retrasó, Peter.-susurró el mayor-.

-Ssh.-dijo una chica de cabello negro y tez bastante morena en comparación a los rubios, que miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.-Van a empezar a decir los nombres.-les anunció Sey-.

Arthur recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No reconoció a nadie en aquella oscuridad. Entonces, un hombre viejo, de unos 60 años, se aclaró la voz. Todos miraron a una tarima que estaba delante de los asientos.

-Empezaré a decir las habitaciones, estén atentos.-comenzó el señor, y mientras lo hacía, Marie, la recepcionista, aparecía por detrás y se colocaba delante de la pizarra, para escribir lo que iba diciendo el hombre mayor.-Habitación 12, Lovino Vargas y Feliciano Vargas.-dijo, y por primera vez, reparó en los dos italianos, sentados en primera fila.-Habitación número 13, Antonio Fernandez y Francis Bonnefoy.-de repente sintió que algo le recorría la columna al notar la mirada del francés clavada en su cara. No se llevaba bien con aquel maldito pervertido.-Habitación 14, Peter Kirkland y Sey Chelles.-los dos que estaban a su lado chocaron las manos y se sonrieron. El sólo suspiró.-Habitación 15, Vash Zwingli y Roderich Edelstein.-el suizo dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y miró unos dos asientos para la derecha para mirar al austriaco, que también le buscaba. El rubio se coloreó rojo al encontrarse con la mirada del austriaco y apartó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.-Habitación 16, Arthur Kirkland y-el de los ojos verdes fijó la vista en el viejo que hablaba bastante rápido.-Alfred F. Jones.-no, no, no, no podía ser verdad. No le podían haber puesto con ese maldito americano...-.

El hombre siguió hablando, pero Arthur ya no le prestaba importancia. A la salida, salió lo más rápido posible en dirección a la habitación dieciséis, y alguien le detuvo por el pasillo.

-¡Hello, boy! -le saludó una voz demasiado conocida para él-.

-F. Jones...-ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta al llegar a la puerta. Abrió rápidamente y se metió dentro, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Alfred-.

-Hey, boy, ¡que yo también duermo aquí!-dijo el susodicho abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa aún en los labios-.

-Imbécil, bloody hell...-maldijo por lo bajo el inglés, dejando su maleta sobre la cama-.

De repente, Alfred se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Las mejillas del inglés se tintaron de un tenue color rojo y se dio la vuelta para encararle.

-¿Porqué eres tan bueno con todo el mundo y conmigo te portas tan mal, eh?-inquirió el rubio más alto.-Se supone que nos conocemos desde que era pequeño, porque entonces me tratas así, ¿eh?-.

-P-porque...¡suéltame, maldito americano!-dijo intentando apartarle, más cuanto más intentaba apartarlo, más le apretaba contra él-.

-I love you, boy, y tú no lo entiendes y nunca me has hecho caso...-le dijo acariciándole el labio inferior con el dedo. Aquello empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Espera, ¿había dicho que le amaba?-.

-¡A-aparta, Alfred!-dijo antes de que el americano le callase con un dulce beso en los labios.-¡Mpfh!-refunfuña el inglés apartando al americano, sin seguirle el beso.-¡Maldita sea, ¿que haces!?

-Pardon...¿Se puede? -dijo un hombre de cabellera dorada entreabriendo las puertas-.

******

Y eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 :D

He tenido tiempo hoy al volver del instituto para hacer (acabar, en todo caso) el segundo capi, que creo que es más largo. En este empiezo a introducir por petición de **Hinakura1** el LovinoxAntonio, que a mí también me encanta *w* Aquí lo dejo~

-Pardon...¿Se puede? -dijo un hombre de cabellera dorada entreabriendo las puertas-.

*****

**02. Bastardo.**

-¡Bonnefoy!-exclamó Arthur apartándose del americano de un brinco.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, venía a visitarte, Arthy...-dijo el francés entrando sinuosamente por la puerta.-¿Molesto?

-No, ya me iba.-dijo el americano con el entrecejo fruncido y una cara difícil de comprender.-Goodbye.-Alfred salió y dio un portazo al hacerlo, notablemente algo cabreado-.  
-Es un peu capricieux, ¿non?-dijo el francés acercándose con una amplia sonrisa en los labios al inglés-.

-Déjame en paz, Francis.-dijo Kirkland poniendo una mano en el pecho del alto.-Necesito estar solo-.

*****

¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Porqué le había tocado con aquel estúpido hermano que tenía? No hacía otra cosa que canturrear por las noches y salir con el hombre-patata. ¿Porqué no lo pusieron con el male-patate? Bah...

-¡Loviii!-dijo una voz demasiado conocida para el italiano.-¡Lovi, espérame!

El italiano siguió andando como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Casi dos segundos después, unos fórnidos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

-¡Loviii!-dijo Antonio dándole un beso en la mejilla al italiano, que le apartó, o por lo menos lo intentó-.

-Aparta, español pervertido.-dijo poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho, intentando apartarle-.

-No, Lovi, ¡quiero estar contigo!-dijo el español poniendo morritos, pero aún sonriendo-.

El italiano consiguió que el español le soltase, para luego seguir andando sin decir nada.

-Lovi, eh, Lovi.-dijo de nuevo Antonio-.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo dándose la vuelta-.

-¿Y si te quedas a dormir en mi cuarto?-le dijo volviéndole a abrazar por la cintura-.

-Antonio, déjame en paz.-musitó el chico-.

El español no hizo otra cosa que agarrar ese rizo que le salía al italiano del cabello. En cuanto lo atrapó entre los dedos, Lovino se agarró fuertemente a la camiseta del español.

-S-suelta, imbécil...-dijo empezando a ponerse colorado demasiado cerca de aquel moreno-.

-Sólo si aceptas dormir conmigo.-dijo acariciando el ricito con los dedos-.

-E-está bien, dormiré contigo...S-suelta el rizo, ahora.-ordenó agarrándose más fuerte-.

El español soltó el rizo con una sonrisa en los labios. El italiano seguía aún sonrojado.

-¡Maldito pervertido español!-gritó dándole una patada en el estómago.-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!

-S-sí, Lovi...a las 9 estate en mi cuarto...-dijo aún sonriente el español, aunque se agarraba el estómago con gesto dolorido-.

-¡Imbécil!-dijo y se puso de nuevo a andar-.

-Lovi, ¡espérame!-dijo el español corriendo tras Lovino-.

*****

Se sentó aturdido en la cama. Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, sin saber que hacer o que pensar. De repente, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era Alfred, pero no se dirigió a él, si no que fue sin decir nada hasta su cama, tumbándose de espaldas a él.

-Saluda al menos, ¿no?-dijo Arthur con retintín en la voz-.

El americano siguió sin decir nada. Las ganas de ir allí y preguntarle que pasaba eran cada vez mayores.

-Alfred, baka, te estoy hablando...-dijo él levantándose y quedándose de pie al lado de la cama-.

-¿Qué quieres?-la voz del americano no era igual que siempre. La voz sonaba dura y seca, como si hubiese estado callado demasiado rato-.

-...-Arthur no sabía si preguntar o no preguntar. Se sentiría idiota de cualquiera de las maneras-.

-Si no ibas a decir nada, ¿para que me llamas?-dijo una segunda vez, para darse la vuelta y ver que el inglés estaba de pie al lado de su cama, y dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás-.

-Bueno...es que...ni siquiera saludaste, y eso es una falta de respeto...-dijo con un leve sonrojo en la cara-.

-...-el americano sonrió ampliamente.-Entonces, ¿puedo hacer algo que antes no me dejaste hacer?-dijo incorporándose-.

Antes de que el inglés dijese algo o rechistase, Alfred rodeó la cintura de Arthur con los brazos, tirándolo hacia él, para hacerle caer en su regazo.

-¡S-suéltame, idiota!-se quejaba el inglés-.

-Vamos, Arthur, un beso, solo un beso...-le susurró Alfred poniéndole morritos-.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, sonrojado. No pasaron más de dos segundos y el americano estaba inclinado sobre él, justo a dos centímetros de sus labios.

-A-Alfred...-le puso las manos en los hombros, sin querer retenerlo del todo-.

-Dime, Kirkland...-dijo mirándole-.

-Un beso y ya, ¿eh?-apartó la vista-.

El americano asintió y se acercó a él demasiado rápido, comenzando a besarle apasionádamente. Arthur entreabrió la boca, dejando que la lengua del más alto pasase por sus labios repetidas veces. Se agarró fuertemente de su cuello, pensando cuando fue tan débil como para dejarse vencer por la lujuria. Alfred pasó a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo, desabotonándole la camisa.

-¡Eh!-apartó un poco al americano, que le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa-.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó-.

-¡S-sí! ¡Te dije que sólo un beso!-bajó la mirada, completamente colorado-.

-Entonces, permítame darle otro, mi príncesa...-mordisqueaba su labio mientras hablaba-.

-¿Q-qué has dicho? ¿Princesa?-comenzó a respirar rápido-.

-Sí...vamos, Kirkland, sé que te ha gustado...-dijo Alfred pasando su dedo pulgar por la mejilla colorada de Arthur-.

-¡Está bien!-le gritó. El americano al principio se quedó algo parado, pero después volvió a besarle furiosamente, de nuevo-.

Este beso tenía algo que el otro no tubo, y fue la colaboración del inglés. Ahora este estaba arriba de él, agarrándole de la camisa del uniforme para acercarlo más, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Alfred simplemente sonreía con esa sonrisa estúpida que a Arthur le ponía de los nervios.

-¿Porqué sonríes así?-le preguntó con un poco de molestia en la voz-.

-Sólo me divierte verte colaborando...-entonces estalló en carcajadas, como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas-.

-¡Baka, America no baka!-le dijo dándole suavemente con los puños en el pecho-.

-Y ahora, ¿porqué me pegas?-dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia-.

-...-no dijo nada y apartó la mirada colorado, haciendo que la risa del americano volviese-.

******

-No irás a dormir desnudo, ¿no?-le dijo el español a Lovino-.

El chico, que se estaba quitando los pantalones en aquel instante, miró a Antonio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Algo en contra?-dijo Lovino-.

-Hombre, vamos a dormir juntos, y si tú te acuestas sin ropa, me provocarás...-murmuró el español rascándose la nuca-.

-Español pervertido...-Lovino se desnudaba demasiado rápido, y en ese mismo instante estaba tumbado boca arriba encima de la cama-.

-L-Lovi...-dijo el español intentando apartar la mirada, sin conseguirlo, y tumbándose a su lado-.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-dijo el italiano, dándose la vuelta para mirarle-.

-Eres muy, muy, muy provocador, ¿sabes?-en menos de un segundo, Antonio lo tenía apresado, sentado encima de él-.

-¿Q-qué haces, imbécil?-las mejillas del menor se empezaron a teñir de un rosa oscuro-.

-Ya te dije que no te desnudases, te amo, Lovi...-la sonrisa del español no desaparecía. Era la de siempre, pero a Lovino en esas condiciones le pareció una sonrisa de pervertido heredada de Francis-.

-Bonjour, partenaire...-dijo Francis entrando con una sonrisa, que se amplió a ver la escena y al ver la cara de asustado de Lovino-.

-¡Ah! ¡Francis!-dijo este último cerrando los ojos fuertemente-.

Antonio se levantó de encima de Lovino y fue hasta Francis.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que irías a molestar un poco a Gilbert?-le susurró el español-.

-Sí, me lo voy a llevar de copas, pero necesito ropa limpia, para después, ya sabes...-dijo este ampliando más aún su sonrisa-.

-Eh, qué es Gilbo, Francis, no puedes violarlo ni emborracharlo para tirártelo.-le dijo Antonio con una mueca-.

-Está bien, entonces intentaré no tirármelo...lo intentaré.-dijo Francis y abrió la puerta de nuevo.-¡Au revoir, mes amours!-hizo una mueca parecida a un beso y salió cerrando tras de sí-.

Antonio fue hasta Lovino, de nuevo, sentándose de nuevo encima al ver que ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Y bien...¿por donde nos quedamos?-le susurró Antonio a Lovino, con una sonrisa amplia-.

*****

¡Y aquí acaba! Espero que os haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo! Lud x Feli y Vash x Rod! Espero que os guste, siento haber tardado en actualizar!

-Y bien...¿por donde nos quedamos?-le susurró Antonio a Lovino, con una sonrisa amplia-.

*****

**03: Un nuevo día comienza**

-U-uh...no lo sé, imbécil...-Lovino respiraba demasiado rápido, y con la cara completamente sonrojada-.

-No me llames imbécil, Lovi, así hieres mis sentimientooos...-dijo el español acariciándole la cara al italiano, quien se sonrojó más y le dio un manotazo en la barriga-.

-¡Aparta! ¡No quiero que me violes!-le gritó Lovi a Antonio, con la mala leche que le caracterizaba-.

-Au, Lovi...¿Al menos me dejarás dormir en la cama?-le preguntó el español llevándose las manos al estómago-.

-Sí, pero ni se te ocurra meterme mano...¿Entendido?-le dejó claro Lovino-.

-S-sí...-después de eso, ambos durmieron felices...y todo lo demás-.

******

-¡Luuuudwig, Luuuuuudwig!-el italiano menor tocaba con fuerza a la puerta del alemán, que estaba despierto, al igual que el italiano, a las 3 de la mañana-.

-¿Sí, Feliciano?-dijo el alemán asomándose a la puerta sólo con los pantalones cortos-.

-No puedo dormir, Ludwig, porque Lovino se ha ido a dormir con Toni, y me he quedado sólo...¿Puedo quedarme contigo, porfa?-le preguntó el italiano poniéndole ojitos-.

-Sí, pasa...-dijo el alemán apartándose de la entrada para que el italiano pasase-.

-Ve...que grande es tu habitación...Y está muy ordenada...-el italiano cogió carrerilla y se tiró encima de la cama, rebotando un par de veces.-¡Boiiiing! ¡La cama es blandita!

Ludwig no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a la cama donde dormía Gilbert.

-Lud, ¿de quién es esta cama?-dijo Feliciano señalando la cama donde estaba acostado-.

-Esa es la mía-.

-¿Y esa de quién es?-dijo señalando a la cama que más cerca estaba del alemán-.

-De Gilbert.-murmuró Ludwig-.

-¿Porqué no duermes conmigo, eh?-le dijo Feliciano con una voz demasiado infantil-.

-Cómo quieras...-dijo el alemán yendo hacia su cama y acostándose al lado del italiano-.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-exclamó el italiano, que, en menos de un minuto, fue al baño, se desvistió, y volvió a tirarse a la cama-.

-¿Q-qué haces así?-le preguntó el alemán-.

-Si no no puedo dormir...necesito dos cosas.-dijo el italiano enumerando con los dedos.-Uno: Un peluche; Dos: Estar sin ropa-.  
Ludwig se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza, mientras el italiano se acurrucaba contra él murmurando "Pasta...", "Ve...", "Munya, munya..."y demás sonidos extraños. Ya no sabía que hacer con aquel italiano.

*****

Vash Zwingli, uno de los únicos suizos del Instituto, iba caminando a paso rápido y bastante malhumorado. Él se solía defender solo, y, si algo le defendía de verdad, era su rifle. Pero las normas de aquel Instituto no le permitían llevar armas como quien llevase una chaqueta. Por eso nuestro querido suizo estaba con un humor nefasto.

-Buenos días, Vash.-dijo una voz conocida y pausada, completamente musical y seria a la vez, detrás suya-.

-Edelstein...-murmuró el suizo entre dientes.- ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó al austriaco sin darse la vuelta-.

-Te he visto y quería saludar, aunque supongo que a ti no te importaría si no te saludase, ¿me equivoco?-hablaba tan bien, era tan culto, tan...tan...¡tan insoportable!-.  
-¿No sabes lo que es el término coloquial, austriaco impertinente?-preguntó Vash, y entonces el austriaco empezó a meditar que debería no acercarse al suizo si no era completamente necesario-.

-Prefiero no utilizarlo, Vash.-le contestó el otro-.

-¿Porqué me llamas por mi nombre? ¡No tenemos confianzas! ¡Te tomas demasiadas confianzas!-cuando el suizo se dio cuenta, estaba encarándole, lástima que quedase algo ridículo al ser tan bajito en comparación al austriaco-.

-Somos compañeros de habitación, ¿debo recordártelo?-ironizó Roderich-.

-¡Vete al carajo, maldito inútil!-le gritó el suizo dándole la espalda y volviendo a echar a andar-.

-Vash, ¡espera!-el austriaco le agarró de la camisa.-L...Lo siento...-el austriaco se puso a su lado tartamudeando-.

-¿Y ahora porqué te disculpas?-Vash se cruzó de brazos-.

-Porque...te hice enfadar...-suspiró antes de proseguir en una voz más bajita y apartando la mirada.- Aunque fuese una tontería...-.

El suizo enrojeció notablemente.

-¡No era una tontería!-.

-Cómo desees. Estaré en nuestro cuarto...-dijo remarcando la palabra 'nuestro' y dándole la espalda al suizo-.

******

No doy para más, sorry...Prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

¡Hasta aquí nos leemos! ¿Rewiews? *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capi! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Mención del Suiza x Liechtenstein (sólo en parte). Corea x China. Suecia x Finlandia.

**04: Nii-sama, Enfados, Besos y Aniki.**

Vash estaba que echaba humo. Ese maldito austriaco...¿porqué tenía que mostrarse tan debilucho ante él?

-¡Nii-sama, nii-sama!-una pequeña niña apareció correteando hacia su hermano-.

-Ah, Lili...-murmuró este al poder verle el rostro a la joven-.

-Nii-sama, nii-sama...-la niña se paró a cierta distancia prudencial de Vash.-Acabo de encontrarme con el Sr. Roderich...-.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunºtó el suizo arqueando una ceja-.

-Pues que...parecía que estaba algo afectado por algo, le pregunté y él me dijo que te preguntase a tí, Nii-sama...-dijo Lili ladeando la cabeza-.

-Ah...sí, bueno, discutimos, como de costumbre, nada importante...-Vash apartó la mirada, ligeramente colorado-.

-Ah, está bien entonces-dijo sonriente la chica.-Ahora deberías arreglarlo con él, no me gusta veros enfadados...-dijo aún con la cabeza ladeada.-Hasta luego, Nii-sama!-la chica llegó hasta él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego marcharse-.

Definitivamente, tendría que ir a disculparse con el austriaco.

******

Un chico de tez ligeramente amarillenta, ojos oscuros y cabello negro, largo, recogido en una coleta, se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca del Instituto, que estaba vacía. Era el único lugar donde podía estudiar con tranquilidad...

-¡Aniki!-.

Sólo diez minutos.

-¡Aniki!-la voz del coreano, YongSoo, resonaba en toda la biblioteca.-¡Aniki!

-Ya te oí, idiota-aru...-Yao habló sin levantar la cabeza del libro de Matemáticas, mañana tenía examen...y no sabía nada. Todo por culpa de YongSoo-.

-¡Aniki, te estaba buscando!-exclamó el coreano sentándose en la silla libre de al lado de Yao-.

-¿Ah, sí-aru?-dijo irónicamente el chino-.

-¡Sí!-¿Su tono de voz no podía disminuir? ¡¿Sólo un poco?!-.

-No mientas-aru, ni siquiera han pasado quince minutos desde que te metiste en tu cuarto diciendo que ibas a estudiar-aru.-murmuró Yao-.

-Pero Aniki, ¡yo te echo de menos en poco tiempo!-por fin, con esa frase, hizo que el chino levantase la cabeza con una ceja alzada.-Nyoro~n-canturreó con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro-.

-Imbécil-aru...-bajó la vista de nuevo-.

-Vamos, Aniki, ¡deja ese libro ya!-dijo cerrándole el libro a Yao-.

-¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz un segundo-aru?!-le gritó el chino a su hermano menor-.

-Yo...Aniki...no quería molestarte...-susurró el coreano bajando la vista-.

YongSoo sabía que Yao no soportaba verle triste. Y eso lo utilizaba a su favor; siempre funcionaba.

-B-bueno-aru, no me molestas exactamente, simplemente gritas mucho, y no puedo estudiar-aru, nada más...-dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos-.

-Entonces, si no grito, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?-exclamó el coreano levantando la vista.- Uh, lo siento, Aniki, no quise gritar.-susurró tapándose la boca-.

-Sí, pero sin intentar picarme-aru, porque si no verás lo que es un chino enfadado-aru.-murmuró Yao, haciendo que una mueca atravesase la cara del coreano-.

Si no fuera porque es su hermano...le hubiese pegado después de hacer lo que hizo...

El coreano se lanzó casi en plancha contra el chino, tirándole al suelo y dándole un inexperto beso en los labios.

-¡¡AIYA-ARU!!-el grito de Yao resonó en todo el instituto, como era de esperar, y YongSoo acabó con un gran manotazo, a pesar de lo pequeña que es la mano de Yao, en la mejilla-.

******

Un pequeño finlandés balanceaba las piernas sentado en un banco, disfrutando del buen día que hacía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, prescindiendo de la vista y dejando que el aire meciese sus cabellos. En ese instante, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba...

-B'nos dia'-murmuró una voz poco conocida, pero a la vez muy familiar, tras él, haciendo que diese un respingo-.

-¡Ah!-Tino abrió los ojos de golpe, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con un joven alto, fórnido, con unos claros y profundos ojos azules, pelo rubio pajizo y una cara seria-.

-¿T' asust'?-preguntó el sueco agachando la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con el finlandés-.

-S-sólo un poco, no deberías aparecer d-de la nada...-dijo riendo nerviosamente Tino. Aquel sueco le daba mucho miedo, pero a la vez parecía buena persona. Siempre se estaba preocupando por él, con caras y maneras raras, pero se preocupaba...-.

-Lo t'ndr' e'cuenta...-le aseguró Berwald sentándose a su lado.-¿Disfrutando d'l día?-le preguntó después, mirándole-.

-S-sí...-Tino no se atrevió a mirarle, así que miró al frente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro-.

-¿Pue'o preguntart' algo?-volvió a hacer otra pregunta el sueco-.

-C-claro, o-otra cosa e-es que responda...-murmuró mordiéndose el labio-.

-¿T' doy mie'o?-dijo con una ceja ligeramente alzada, mientras un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la cara-.

-E-etto...-esta pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Le decía lo que pensaba o lo que sentía? Por una parte, sentía una especie de cariño extraño hacia el sueco, pero por otra parte...le tenía mucho miedo...-Yo...n-no sé que c-contestar...-murmuró el finlandés rascándose la nuca-.

El sueco esperó, paciente y con una mirada tranquila, y Tino le miró con desconfianza, pensando que en cuanto le mirase moriría, o algo por el estilo. Pero no paso nada, y, casi fugazmente, Berwald le sonrió, haciendo que el finlandés se pusiese colorado y apartase la mirada.

-B-bueno, n-no es que me des m-miedo exactamente...-dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza.-Simplemente...hay veces que...me inspiras miedo...-murmuró mirándole de reojo para observar su reacción-.

Berwald se limitó a asentir, sin nada que objetar, y mirando al cerezo que había en frente del banco donde estaban.

-Supongo que iré con D'n, m'estará 'sp'rando* y aquí sólo 'storbo...-murmuró el sueco levandándose-.

-¡N-no estorbas!-exclamó Tino contra todo pronóstico. Berwald se sorprendió bastante, y le miró-.

-¿Ah, no?-su voz era casi un murmullo-.

-C-claro que no, ¿porqué ibas a estorbar? Tonto.-dijo levantándose.-Además, Den estaba con Jan* y Einar* estaba con Hiang*...Así que dudo que te eche de menos...-murmuró apartando la vista-.

-B'no, si tanto quier's que m' qued' contigo, m' quedo...-dijo el sueco alargando el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza al finlandés, que se sonrojo mucho cuando notó el contacto con él-.

-N-no es eso, n-no me malinterpretes...-murmuró con un hilillo de voz-.

-A mi no m'mient's...-deslizó los dedos por la cara de Tino, dejando la mano acariciando su barbilla-.

-N-no t-te miento, Su-san...-un escalofrío le recorró la columna cuando se dio cuenta de que había utilizado aquel mote cariñoso que le había puesto en secreto, y que sólo utilizaba en su pensamiento. El sueco le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, minúscula-.

-¿Podría' r'p'tir 'se mot'?-le preguntó en un susurro-.

-E-etto...-se mordió el labio, indeciso.- S-Su-san...-tras mencionar el mote una segunda vez y con voz temblorosa, recibió un pequeño y suave beso en su mejilla. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio.-¿Q-qué...?

-M' gusta.-le dijo muy cerca de su oído-.

Tino dio un pequeño respingo y miró al sueco a los ojos, que se encontraban verdaderamente cerca de él.

-Y-yo...d-debería i-irme...-el finlandés estaba cada vez más colorado al notar los bonitos ojos azules del sueco clavados en los suyos violetas-.

-Sí, supongo q' s'rá lo m'jor.-dijo para posar de nuevo sus labios en la mejilla de Tino y ponerse de nuevo derecho.-Nos v'mos...-se despidió Berwald para después comenzar a andar lejos del finlandés-.

-¡E-espera!-el finlandés corrió detrás del sueco, y este se dio la vuelta.-Ahora...¿a donde vas?

-Iba a ir a mi habitación...¿Por?-dijo el sueco ladeando levemente la cabeza-.

-Eh...iba a acompañarte a donde fueses pero si vas a tu habitación...-dijo rascándose el cuello-.

-¿Lo has olvidado? Compartimo' habitación...-una sonrisa, leve y divertida, atravesó el rostro del sueco, y Tino hizo una mueca-.

-Sí...lo olvidé...-dijo riendo nerviosamente, después de eso, se encamnió con Berwald hacia la habitación-.

*****

-Tralararalara, este vestido es supermega total, ¿no crees, Litu?-dijo Feliks dándose la vuelta con un vestido de color rosa fucsia colgado de una percha del mismo color, para enseñarselo a Toris, que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, aburrido, en su cama.- ¡Litu!-repitió el polaco, haciendo que el lituano alzase la vista-.

-¿Q-qué decías, Feliks?-dijo levemente nervioso Toris-.

-Te decía que, o sea, antes de que tú pasases de mí, que si este vestido era supermegatotal, o sea, hecho a medida.-le aclaró acercándose a él con el vestido-.

-Sí, es muy bonito, Feliks, pero tú tienes que vestirte como un hombre, no como una mujer.-dijo con una mueca el lituano-.

-¿Qué insinuas con eso, o sea, quieres decir, Litu?-murmuró el polaco tirando el vestido a su cama, haciendo que se arrugase-.

-¿Q-qué que quiero decir? P-pues sólo digo que eres un hombre, deberías de no ponerte maquillaje y dejar de vestirte como una mujer...-si las miradas matasen, seguramente el lituano estaría muerto desde hace rato. Temblaba. Feliks podía llegar a ser peor que Iván cuando se enfadaba-.

-¡Eso es supercruel, Toris! O sea, eso te convierte en supercruel a tí, Toris.-dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-Pensaba que te enfadarías...-dijo arqueando una ceja-.

-¡O sea, ¿querías hacerme enfadar?!-exclamó el polaco indiganado-.

-N-no, n-no...-la había cagado, seguramente-.

-¡Vete al carajo, o sea, a la mierda, supermegaimbécil! ¡Si piensas eso de mí, vete con la supermegapija esa, o sea, la bielorrusa!-después de esto, Feliks salió dando un portazo del cuarto-.

Este curso iba a ser muy largo....

* * *

* Den: Dennis Larsen (Nombre cogido del personaje de Dinamarca en Tuenti) yo lo considero el hermano de Sve. Al igual

*Jan: Jan Nonderjholk, Noruega.

*Einar: Einar Skaldjame, Islandia.

*Hiang: Hiang Kang, Hong Kong.

Espero que os haya gustado! Tomatazos? Alagos? Críticas -constructivas? Rewievs? :D

PD: Se me acaban las ideas! Dadme parejas! D:


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo!! Me reconforta ver tantos rewievs! Bueno, en este capi, he decidido darle un escarmiento a Francis. Fem!Canadá, si no te gusta, no mires :3 No estoy de inspiración, pero espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Esta vez he metido una escena de sexo, si no te gusta el sexo entre hombres, será mejor que no la mires.

**05: Y todo al traste.**

¡Kya! ¡Llegaba tarde al examen que tanto había preparado! A paso rápido salió de su habitación, que compartía con Eduard*, y por la gran rapidez con la que quiso salir, no vio al estonio, y se chocó con él.

-¡Au!-sin querer, había pisado el pie del más mayor.-Raivis, ¿porqué tanta prisa?  
-¡L-llego tarde! ¡Atvainojiet! (perdón)-el letón salió corriendo, dejando a un contrariado Eduard recogiendo sus gafas del suelo-.

Por el camino, por si fuese poco, se chocó con Feliks, pero este se veía muy afectado y se fue muy rápido, tanto que no tubo tiempo para disculparse.

-Vaya...¿T-Toris habrá hecho algo a Feliks?-el letón no sabía bien que hacer, así que siguió andando a paso rápido-.

Al llegar a la clase, ya recientemente empezada, abrió con cuidado.

-¿S-se puede?-preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta-.

-Sí, claro, pasa...-dijo el profesor que allí se encontraba-.

-¡Vamos, Raivis, pasa!-recibió un pequeño empujón por detrás y se giró la cabeza. Era Peter Kirkland, que iba acompañado de Sey Chelles-.

-A-ah, hola, Peter...-se vio de nuevo empujado, esta vez por la morena chica de ojos claros, y entró casi a trompicones a la clase-.

El inglés se encontraba tan concentrado en su examen que ni se dio cuenta. Pero alguien sí que consiguió llamar su atención.

-Tsk, Arthur, Arthu~r!-el americano le llamaba desde un asiento más allá. Levantó la vista para mirarle.-La tres, la tres, ¿cuanto da~?-el inglés bajó la vista inmediatamente. No pensaba arriesgarse a que le viese el profesor.- ¡Arthur!-Alfred seguía llamándole, pero entonces...-.

-Señor , fuera de mi clase. Tiene un 0.-le anunció el profesor al americano señalando la puerta-.

-¡No puede ponerme un 0! ¡I'm a hero!-rechistó Alfred poniéndose de pie-.

-Y porque no le puedo poner un -10, señor .-dijo el matemático con sorna-.

-¡Es usted un amargado!-exclamó el americano antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Justo después se vio a un inglés golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared diciendo algo así como "Porqué a mí"-.

******

El suizo tocó a la puerta sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

-Pase.-el austriaco leía en un rincón de la habitación. No le llegaba bien la luz, pero parecía no importarle...-.

-Soy yo.-Vash estaba que echaba humo cuando entró por la puerta y cerró tras él. Rode le miró-.

-¿Que te ocurre ahora?-dijo alzando una ceja-.

-Nada, olvídate de que existo. Vete con el prussiano o la húngara.-antes de que Roderich pudiese replicar, el suizo se había encerrado en el baño. Poco después se escuchó el ruido del uniforme de este caer al suelo, y después el agua de la ducha-.

-Ah...es tan malditamente celoso...-murmuró en un suspiro. Tampoco es que fuesen pareja, ni mucho menos, pero con esa conducta....lo más probable es que Vash estuviese enamorado de él...¡Eso era imposible! Vash no tenía sentimientos, eso estaba bien sabido por todos-.

Rato después, el austriaco se había quedado dormido en la misma silla donde leía, pensando en las posibilidades de que Vash estuviese enamorado de él. Justo después, el suizo salió de su 'escondite' con una toalla a la cintura, rogando que Roderich no mirase o mejor, que no estuviese.

-Uh...se durmió...-salió de puntillas, procurando no hacer ruido, del baño. Tan mala suerte tubo, que un resbalón truncó su plan, cayendo de morros al suelo.-¡Hya!-hizo bastante ruido al caer, haciendo que el austriaco se despertase-.

-¿Zwingli?-preguntó despertándose casi de golpe.-¿Qué es todo ese estruendo?

La cabeza de Vash asomó por detrás de la cama.

-¡No es nada! ¡N-no le des importancia!-dijo sonando falso el suizo, colorado-.

-¿Resbalaste?-una pequeña gotita de sudor se deslizó por la frente del austriaco-.

-¡No es nada, ya dije!-niega con la cabeza, dudando en levantarse o no-.

-Te ayudaré a levantarte-dijo levantándose de la silla, dejando el libro que leía sobre ella-.

-¡No hace falta!-el suizo cada vez estaba más nervioso-.

-Sólo quiero ayudar...-llega hasta él, viendo tal cual estaba, con la toalla mal colocada, deslizada sobre la cintura, tapando torpemente la entrepierna del suizo. Esta visión hizo sonrojar, mucho, al pobre austriaco, que no se lo había esperado encontrar de esa manera.- Y-yo...me lo hubieses dicho...-dijo apartando la mirada-.

-No es nada...-Vash se encontraba en situación similar, y se levantó agarrando la toalla.-¿Te importaría...?-preguntó mirándole-.

-¡N-no! ¡Sin problemas! -el austriaco se metió en el baño para que el suizo se pudiese cambiar tranquilo, y se quedó apoyado en la puerta-.

Si fuese por él...''¡Roderich, deja de pensar esas cosas!''

******

-Oh, tralará, Pa-pa-pa-pagui~-canturreaba el francés en el jardín del instituto, tumbado en la hierba-.

-P-pardon, F-Francis...-una vocecilla suave y nerviosa llegó hasta sus oídos, haciendo que abriese los ojos. Era Aanya (Fem!Canadá)-.

-Oh, bonjour, mon amou~r!-saludó el francés levantándose para darle un beso en los labios a la nerviosa canadiense-.

-M-moi, Francis...te tengo que decir algo importante...-dijo mordiéndose el labio. El francés la miró intrigado-.

-¿Que ocurre, ma princesse?-el francés le acarició el mentón a la mujercita. Esta levantó la mirada de sus bonitos ojos azules-.

-Recuerdas que...hace un mes...en Francia...Nos vimos y...¿pasó lo que pasó?-murmuró como pudo-.

-Oui, mon petite chose, ¿qué ocurre con eso?-cada vez el francés estaba más interesado en saberlo-.

-Yo...me he hecho una prueba...estoy...embarazada...-el pobre Francis solo pudo quedarse clavado en el sitio-.

Padres...

******

-¡Feliks! ¡¿Donde estás?!-el lituano iba gritando por los jardines, cruzándose con Francis y Anya, pero sin darse cuenta de la parálisis de Francis, y pasando de largo-.

No encontraba al polaco por ningún lado. Este estaba en las proximidades de la pequeña piscina del instituto.

-Feliks es un idiota, o sea, un imbécil...-murmuró Feliks entre lloriqueos-.

-¿Qué soy qué?-una vocecita conocida le llegó al polaco a los oídos. Levantó la vista.-Feliks, eres un exagerado...-.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas! O sea, pasas de mi...siempre estás o mirando a la bielorrusa, o sea, la pija, o si no estás con el pequeñito y el de gafas, o sea, el letón y el estonio, y si no, estás supermega todo el tiempo con el grandullón...-se quejó aún con los ojos llorosos-.

-¿Con Iván? Yo no estoy nunca con él.-dijo negando con la cabeza y sentándose a su lado-.

-¡A mi no me mientes! ¡Te vi besarte con él el otro día, o sea, en los labios...!-rechistó el polaco-.

-¿Con ese? -dijo intentando recordar.-A-ah...esa vez...estábamos borrachos....-dijo en un murmullo el lituano-.

-Claro, y seguramente llegasteis a más, o sea, hicisteis...acto mal-llamado fornicar.-dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-¡Nunca! ¡¿Estás loco, Feliks?!-con ese grito hizo que Feliks le mirase-.

-¿Nunca? Eso es porque estás por el de las gafas, o sea, el supermegalisto mega total de los ordenadores...-suspira-.

-¿En serio piensas que me gusta Eduard? ¿Eres tan...tan...tan idiota, como para pensar eso?-le cuestionó el castaño, cogiendo la barbilla de Feliks y haciendo que le mirase.- Sé un poco inteligente por una vez en tu vida, Feliks-.

-Y-yo...es que...o sea, yo soy inteligente, pero...yo siempre te veo superunido a ellos, y bueno...-dijo intentando encontrar una excusa a sus actos, pero sin saber bien lo que hacía, se tiró sobre Toris y le besó en los labios primero tímidamente, y viendo como Toris se dejaba, fue subiendo de intensidad-.

Pronto, las chaquetas empezaron a sobrar, y las camisas empezaron a desaparecer. Los besos eran intensos y tanto el polaco como el lituano ya tenían marcas hechas por el otro por todo el cuerpo.

-El pantalón empieza a sobrar, o sea, no crees eso, ¿Litu?-le preguntó en voz baja Feliks al castaño, que se sonrojó más de lo que estaba al notar la mano del polaco en su entrepierna-.

-S-supongo...-sintió que le recorría un escalofrío-.

Todo sucedía muy rápido para el lituano. De repente, sintió una mano del polaco en su miembro y también la humedad de la boca de este. No pudo reprimirse más y los gemidos y suspiros comenzaron.

-F-feliks, n-no, aquí no...-la frase de Toris se cortaba por su rápida respiración y sus gemidos, que poco a poco ganaban intensidad, pues el polaco...no se daba por aludido-.

Los jadeos del lituano llenaban todo el lugar. Sólo se oía la respiración agitada de Toris y los suaves y rápidos movimientos de Feliks. Poco a poco, Toris se iba sintiendo en la gloria.

-Y-yo...Toris...o sea, no sé porqué pero...necesito yo también atención...-dijo el polaco separándose un momento para darle un respiro también a su boca y sus manos-.

-H-haz lo que quieras...-murmuró el lituano mordiéndose el labio-.

-Está bien, o sea, yo no sé si esto que voy a hacer está bien p-pero...si duele, avisa., o sea, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿sí?-tras el asentimiento de su pareja, Feliks introdujo con cuidado un dedo en la entrada de Toris-.

La espalda del lituano se arqueó ligeramente, y de su boca escapó un gemido bastante alto, lleno de dolor y de placer. Feliks movía el dedo índice en el pequeño interior de Toris, mientras este gemía de lo lindo. Cuando el polaco vio que el lituano se había acostumbrado, introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que Toris posase la mano en su hombro, apretando, clavándole las uñas.

-¿Puedo entrar, o sea, ahora yo, Litu?-preguntó el polaco, inseguro-.

-S-sí, claro...-se tumbó en el césped con cuidado de estar resguardado de que nadie lo viese, abriendo las piernas para dejarle vía libre al polaco. Este no pudo resistirlo, y bajando levemente su pantalón, sacando a su miembro de su escondite, le penetró-.

Era el mejor momento de sus vidas, seguramente, pero alguien estaba haciendo algo impropio detrás de un matorral...

Elizaveta Hedervary grababa con una camara desde detrás de los arbustos, con la blanca tez teñida de color rojo y un hilillo de sangre brotando de su nariz.

* * *

Bieeeeen, eso es todo! Tenía que meter a Eli de alguna manera en el capítulo donde hubiese lemon, si no, no tenía gracia, ya sabemos que Eli ama el yaoi :D

Espero que os haya gustado! Tomatazos? Alagos? Críticas -constructivas? Rewievs? :D

PD: Para la próxima, prometo un lemon USA x UK...veremos como sale U


End file.
